The Enchanted Book
by TalesOfDragonFairy
Summary: Did you ever dream of living a different world, to live as your favorite anime character, Levy and Lucy did and their dream came true...AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer = I don't own Fairy Tail , if I did it would all be Gajeel and Levy love

A/N so this came to me out of nowhere , but I like it so I will continue it hope you like my idea

The enchanted book

Chapter 1

The two mages were fighting , dragon WS dragon and human WS human , it was intense " Gajeel roar wen I tell you " said the fire eating mage before the other human started attacking" now !" he yelled again and they roared together , blasting their enemy and...

"Levy your still watching that, I thought you stopped an hour ago " said blond beauty " I did but then Natsu and Gajeel got in to a fight with this evil mage and you know how much I love Natsu hi is just so..."

"For the last time Natsu is not real he is an anime character ! " the blond yelled " I know but that doesn't change the fact that he is super handsome and funny and muscular and perfect ahh what I wouldn't give to meet him Lucy " Levy said while groaning and burying her head in a pillow

" I know but this is real world , and in real world we have jobs witch we are going to be late for if you don't hurry up !" Lucy yelled and Levy swiftly got up " let's go Lucy " she said from the door and they got out from their apartment and in to the street

" Oh Lucy look at that poor old man there " Levy said looking at a homeless grandpa that was holding some old books and a jar " let's give him a donation " Levy said after looking at the old man

"Hire you go mister " said Levy putting some cash in the jar "thank you my child you are the first one that did not just ignore me " the old man said " it's nothing I'm glad I could help " Levy said smiling " please have this book , it may make one of your wishes come true " he said giving her an old tome dusty and with dull brown cover with no title

" I couldn't possibly take that away from you " Levy said " but please I insist have it but use it wisely " he then put the book in her hands and while she looked at it for a near second the old man disappeared .

"That's odd " said Levy " what is ? " asked Lucy who was before standing not too far from her " the old man just disappeared " said the bookworm " what old man, Levy there was no one here " said Lucy " but he was there a moment ago , you know what, never mind " signed Levy and resumed walking with Lucy to their job

When they got home Lucy went strait for the TV remote and Levy looked at her new book more closely , she opened it and inside something was written in Latin " the wish you make when book is held will give eighter a future or eighter the end " read Levy and the book started to glow but then it stopped " what the hell ! " she yelled and dropped the book with a loud thud

" What's wrong Levy ? " asked Lucy running toward Levy " I -the book , it was glowing and weird stuff like that " exclaimed Levy " You were watching too much anime " said Lucy " no I didn't watch too much Fairy Tail the book really did glow ! " Levy yelled and picked up the book " see " she said and pointed at the dull brown book " I see that you are insane "said Lucy and went back to the bed

"I should probably go to bed and sleep I think it will help " said Levy to herself and went to bed sleeping soundly after only a couple of minutes while Lucy passed out in the living room.

TOMOROW~~~

Both Levy and Lucy woke up at eight and had their breakfast ,after they did the dishes and watched some TV , It was their day off so they didn't have to worry about their job

" Lucy let's watch Fairy Tail " Levy said to her best friend " Levy no, you always watch that let's watch something else " Lucy said getting angry " but Gajeel and Natsu are in the middle of the battle and Erza is reunited with Jelall " Levy whined and did her best puppy eyes

"Fine , but only one episode, go make popcorn "Lucy said finally giving in " thank you Lu yey! " Levy jumped and hugged Lucy before going to the kitchen and putting corn in the microwave , while she waited for the popcorns to be ready she saw the book from yesterday on the kitchen table

" That's odd, I don't remember putting it there " Levy said confused " Lucy did you move that book from yesterday ? " she asked " no why ? " answered Lucy " no reason " Levy responded before picking up the book and looking for something deferent but there wasn't anything new

The popcorns were ready and Levy got them out of the microwave before returning to her spot next to Lucu, the book still in her hand " Let's start " Lucy said and as the new episode of Fairy Tail started she forgot all about the book that was still in her hands

" I can't believe that Igniel died it is so unfair " exclaimed Lucy while Levy was bawling her eyes out " I know , and he was so, and then Natsu, and Gajeel muahhhh " she started crying again and after a few minutes she pulled herself together

The girls talked about Fairy Tail even tho Lucy wasn't as big as fan as Levy she was still a fan.. " I know right it was so cool " Levy said and then gigled " Ok so who do you think is the hottest guy in Fairy Tail ? " asked Levy " I don't know I think Natsu? " answered Levy timidly " well I think it is obviously Gajeel" Lucy said confidently " Oh please all those metal studs and that long hair I mean come on .. "Levy said " What ! he is supper hot I mean all those muscles and those eyes and how he smirks it is so hot and you know it " Lucy said

" Are we so lame that we have crushes on anime characters " Lucy asked looking a little bit glum " we definitely are lame but they are so perfect " Levy said looking a little bit sad

" don't you ever wish that they are real, ore that we are a part of their world ? " Lucy asked " all the time, I wish that we are mages of Fairy Tail and fight alongside other good mages " Levy said wishfully and then then the book in her hand started to glow

" Levy what is happening ! " Lucy screamed the light became stronger " I don't know Lucy , grab my hand !" yelled Levy and they held hands ,the light enveloping them , there was a sudden explosion of white and then nothing, black...

A/N so this was my first chapter hope you like it , updates hopefully once a week , this will be GajeelxLevy and NatsuxLucy fiction it will slowly progres later on, I didn't want it to be like she loves him then meets him and she is so happy and all of that and he lookes at her and falls in love I want it to slowly progres, this came to me while I was about to go to bed an I was like ' I wish I was a member of Fairy Tail ' and then I was thinking of how I would get there and meet Gajeel ,but then I though what if I make Levy go to the other world and then to Fairy Tail, so that is how this fic came to be , sorry about my rambling ... If you can leave a review, thanks for reading:-)

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer = I don't own Fairy Tail but one day , one day I probably still won't own it :'(

A/N second chapter is here, so yeah go and read the story, oh and if you can leave a review, thanks to all who review, fallow and favourite...

willowmoon88= thanks I'm glad that you think that, and it makes me so happy that I'm not the only one who would wish that this is real ... :-)

The enchanted book

chapter 2

"Uh Lucy I had the weirdest dream "Levy groaned as she opened her eyes looking for Lucy "yeah me too" Lucy responded from her left side, the girls looked at each other and not a second later screamed.

"Aaaaaaa Levy why do you look like that " Lucy screamed "why do you look like that "Levy screamed back "your hear is blue! "Lucy yelled and jumped up "you have giant watermelons!" Levy yelled pointing at Lucy's chest and jumping up " why do we look like we are in some cartoon? " asked Lucy panicking "I don't know and it's more of an anime..." Levy said looking around, it looked strangely familiar, and then she saw one building and stopped, mouth opening and eyes bulging...

"Lucy we are in Fairy Tail!" Levy yelled " what, Levy no we are not in..." Lucy started to say but as soon as she saw what Levy was looking at she stopped "...Fairy Tail..." she finished, before them maybe a hundred feet was yes you guest it Fairy Tail guild hall.

"This can't be happening, this is all just a big dream" Lucy said to herself "hell yeah! It's a dream come true! " yelled Levy "Lucy we are in Fairy Tail, with Gajeel and Natsu and all of the other awesome characters!" the now blue hared girl said "oh my God Levy you are totally right, we are inside one of the best if not the best animes ever! "Lucy said and both girls jumped and giggled.

"But wait Levy we don't belong here, in all of the animes, movies, and all other stuff, whenever something like this happened the people who go to the different world ether disappear, go back to their own world, or get stuck forever! " Lucy yelled "yeah I know, but Lissana survived in Edolas and would it be so bad if we were stuck in here forever? "Levy said trying to be positive.

"How about this, we go to Fairy Tail and ask them to help us get back to our world, it's a win win, we get to hang out with Fairy Tail and later we go home." Levy proposed and Lucy reluctantly nodded "I guess... yeah why not" she said and they both ran to the guilds doors"ready " Lucy asked Levy "ready as I'l ever be"she answered and they pushed the doors open.

The inside of Fairy tail was just like they expected rowdy and full of booze, smashing tables and loads of fun " hey Lucy in what arc do you think we are" Levy asked in a hushed voice "well there is Gajeel and Juvia uh and Lissana is here, so maybe S-class or even GMG " Lucy said thinking " well there is only one way to discover the truth. Hey everybody ! " Levy yelled and in an instant all eyes were on her, so she blushed like a tomato, she did not like all of this attention.

"Who are you ? " someone asked and Levy and Lucy turned around to see Wendy next to them " we, uh we are from a different world, and we need your help to get back there" Lucy said going for the straight approach "oh so you are from Edolas? " came a voice that belonged to none other then Pantherlily "well sort of it's not the same world but similar" Levy said " can we talk to master Makarov ?" Lucy asked and there were shouts of protest before the man in question stepped in front of them "alright my children settle down, you two young girls can come with me to my office" Makarov said silencing all protest with a stern glare.

"Alright girls , tell me what is it that you need " Makarov said as they sat down in his office " well as we said before we need to get to our own world and we need your help " Levy said "hm, we will try our best, can you tell me more about this world of yours? " asked Makarov " uh, it is a lot more real looking, you see in our world your world is something called anime, we use a device similar to your lacrima to see what is happening in your world " Lucy said , she didn't think that saying that their whole world was nothing more than a bunch of drawings would go well" how fascinating, you will tell me more about it later but I guess that now you are pretty tired, I will assignee my two best fighters to protect and be with you at all time " Makarov said "Gajeel, Natsu come here , I know you are in front of the doors" he said and a second later two dragon slayers appeared.

"I was going to put these two girls in care of Erza and Mira but you two will do just as fine at protecting them " Makarov said and while the boys paled the girls blushed brighter tan Erza's hear " what, no way old man! why us? " Gajeel complained " yeah Gramps that's not the best idea ever if you ask me !" Natsu said and Makarov smirked " I don't care what you think , serves you right for trying to listen in on peoples conversations" the old man said and gave the boys a look that said ' if you don't do what I say there will be hell to pay' so the two boys nodded their heads.

" Good , glad we agree, now Natsu you take care of Lucy and Gajeel you take care of Levy" the master said and it was the girls that wanted to argue this time but one look at Makarov and their mouths were sealed "yes sir" they all said at the same time before Makarov said they can go .

"Hey guys can we just go to the bathroom first " Lucy asked and the boys nodded " sure it's down the hall then right" Natsu said and when the girls got in they sighed " uhhh why did I have to get Gajeel and you Natsu, it's supposed to be other way around " Levy complained " I know, but we can still make it work " Lucy said and they nodded before splashing their faces with some water "let's get back " Levy said and the went outside where they found the boys quickly.

" Let's go " Gajeel said and all but dragged Levy out, second's later Natsu did the same to Lucy, and that is how it all started...

A/N well that was chapter two, it was OK? I don't know, not my best I guess but I'm to lazy to try better, maybe next week, if you can leave me a review of how much this was horrible , if not it's ok, thanks for reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS to all who celebrate it...

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer =I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

A/N so I have been thinking and I will be posting things like this : one week Gale , next week Nalu, and the week after that I will mix the couples, so this week is for Gale ! :-)

The Enchanted Book

Chapter 3

After short walk to Gajeel's place the were in front of a modest looking house, it was tall with small front yard and what seamed like a big back yard, the house it self was a metallic gray with a dark red roof, there were some bushes and plants here and there with a nice cut grass and a stone road leading to the front door.

" Come one Shrimp, I don't have all day " Gajeel rudely yelled at her "I'm going ,gees why couldn't I go with Natsu " Levy said mumbling the last part but it was still loud enough for Gajeel to hear " I am as happy with this as you are, who would want a chest-less child in their home when there was a busty blond, but I lost and now deal with it ! " Gajeel said making Levy fell hurt, and mad and everything in between.

" you are the biggest jerk ever ! " Levy yelled swinging a purse she didn't realize she had in his face " stupid Gajeel ! " she yelled and ran in the house that was fortunately unlocked, she went in the first room she saw and locked the door behind her.

Gajeel was surprised to say the least, she could hit , it made him respect her just a tinny bit , he went in the house after her but found that she was locked in his room, after not being able to make her come out without braking the door he decided to just crash on the sofa.

~THE NEXT MORNING ~

Levy woke up in a bed that was not hers, she started panicking before she remembered the events of yesterday. " So it wasn't a dream? " Levy asked herself before unlocking the door and stepping out of the room, she passed what seamed to be the living room finding the rude dragon slayer on the sofa clearly uncomfortable .

" serves you right " she said to him but felt a stab of guilt in her watching him laying there , she gently put her hand on his shoulder and shook him , making his eyes open up, the red orbs looking at her hazel ones.

" Good morning,I'm sorry I thought that you should go to your own room, the sofa looks uncomfortable " Levy said and the man just grunted and got up " what ever , I have to get up eventually " he said and stretched making his bones pop back in to their place .

"So what do you want for breakfast? " he asked moving toward what she could only guess was the kitchen " anything is fine " she responded and herd a grunt in response.

As Gajeel was making what looked like bacon and eggs and Levy took the opportunity to watch the strange character, when she watched anime he was mostly in the back , or she didn't pay attention to him, so having him there was something new, and Levy loved learning new things.

First of all he was tall, she only reached his chest at most, he had this odd long black hair that went in all directions, his clothes were unusual but he was an anime character so it wasn't surprising, and looking at herself and her to short orange dress she couldn't complain, he was muscular, way more than Natsu and she had to admit, he was good looking , but his studs that were everywhere were odd to say the least, but she couldn't say they were bad on him, it was just odd, before she could observe him more he turned around putting food in front of her and sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Eat up Shrimp" Gajeel said looking at the small girl in front of him, he knew she was watching him while he cooked , he let her, it gave him the opportunity to watch her from the corner of his eye, despite what he originally said about her yesterday she wasn't ugly by no means, she was a cute little thing, not so gifted in the chest but she certainly made up for that with her hips, legs, and waist, and not to mention her behind witch is ...

"Gajeel hello, are you still there ! " Levy asked pulling him out of his thoughts "hm...yes I am here , what?" he asked " I asked you do you possibly have any books I could read ? " Levy said and Gajeel nodded, despite what others thought of him he liked to read a good book once in a while, or one a year, but he was still reading " yeah I have few follow me " Gajeel said and stood up walking to the room Levy didn't see before, they got in and Levy was blown away, it wasn't a massive library like she had at home but there were at least hundred books and knowing that they were Gajeel's was the biggest, pleasant surprise ever.

"Oh my God, this is amazing Gajeel, didn't think you would be the bookworm type " Levy said still watching the books in aw "well there is a lot of things you don't know about me little girl, I will go to Mira and try to get you some things like clothes and other woman things " Gajeel said with a red tint on his cheeks making Levy blush " uh thank you, I will just stay here and read " Levy said shyly , Gajeel nodded and left , and Levy was alone in a room that held her favourite thing on Earth, or wherever she was now

After going throw rows of books she found one that peeked her interest the most 'The Enchanted Book ' it read on the cover "sounds interesting " Levy said to herself before she was lying comfortably on the sofa with the book in her hand

She made it to possibly for pages before her head was in the most excruciating pain , it was like a ton of bricks fell on her head and worse, she couldn't take it anymore, she got up trying to find some medicine, something to relive the pain, but the second she got up everything was hazy, and spinning, the book fell out of her hand as she tried to find balance before falling, the world going black and she hit the ground..

Gajeel left felling odd, it wasn't like him to blush but it was embarrassing, so after going to Mira and making her pack everything a girl might need he was on his way to get the hell away from them all and their snickering

He got in his house, expecting to find the little blunette curled up somewhere with a book, instead he found her in his living room on the floor, a sense of dread filled him, Makarov entrusted her to him, so if something happened to her he will pay for it " Shrimp, wake up, Levy, Levy ! "Gajeel yelled trying to wake her by shaking her " come on , Levy ! " he tried splashing some water on her , it seamed it worked because seconds later she was yelling at him " what the hell is wrong with you why are you splashing me with water ! " Levy yelled angry and expected everything except what happened " oh thank Mavis you are alright " Gajeel said and hugged her, yes he hugged her " uh Gajeel what happened ? " Levy asked now concerned " I don't know I found you passed out on the floor when I got home " Gajeel said and stood up followed by Levy and they sat down on the sofa " what happened ? " Gajeel now asked her " I don't know " Levy said and then told him exactly what happened " we will go to the guild tomorrow and talk with master and Wendy but for now you need to rest " Gajeel said and Levy nodded trying to get up but her legs gave away and she would be kissing the floor by now if it wasn't for the strong arms that held her back and placed her in his protective chest

"gees Shrimp you are clumsy " Gajeel said with a laugh making Levy puff her cheeks but she was to tired to retort so she just stayed quiet, so after Gajeel placed levy on the bed with gentleness he didn't know he possessed he turned to leave but a hand stopped him " it's uncomfortable on the sofa" Levy stated and Gajeel nodded not getting the point " and I am small, so you could fit in this bed with me " Levy said biting her lip " aren't you scared that I would do something to you " Gajeel asked her " no " it was a simple answer but it spoke volume, so Gajeel went to the other side of the bed and removed his top and pants, leaving him only in his boxers, making Levy blush, he got in to bed,his back to the small girl and she did the same "good night Gajeel " Levy said and before going in to a deep sleep she thought she herd a silent "good night shrimp " ...

A/N sorry this one was a bit late, it was still in the same day,for me at least, things will progress fast with the couples, but not to fast, Levy still likes Natsu more, but Gajeel earned her trust and respect as she found out he is not such a bad man. So hope you liked this chapter, the next one is Nalu , if you can leave me a review and if you can't it's ok , thanks for reading ...

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer=I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

A/N ok first of all I am sorry to all of the people who fallow and favourite this story, I just don't know how to write Nalu, they are not my favourite couple, but I do find them cute, so this chapter was late because of that, and all of you Nalu fans that read this chapter if you could take five minutes to leave a review and tell me where I made mistakes it would mean so much to me.

Undead with life in my eyes= thank you for the review you left, it woke me up a bit, I will not abandon this story, I really like it, I just thought 'no one reviews this, so no one reads it, so I can rest from writing a bit and no one would really notice, honestly I do love reviews, but it is not the most important thing , thank you :-)

The Enchanted Book

Chapter 4

Lucy came to Natsu's house, or what ever it was, it was a little shack in the middle of nowhere, maybe on the inside it is better, she hoped.

They entered his'house' and , well it was sort of better, it was relatively clean , small , but at least clean, ten seconds later she noticed one problem, wait , two problems

"Um, Natsu where is the bed? "Lucy asked looking around "oh here it is Luc' " Natsu said pointing at the hammock in a corner "what, how am I supposed to sleep in that ! " she yelled " oh it's easy, just like this ! " Natsu said plopping down "not what I meant , well at least it's not the floor " she sighed "get out now, I jut want to go to sleep" it was all a nightmare , she was stuck here with this idiot, while Levy was with Gajeel, probably without a shirt, after a shower..and I'm stuck with him ! she yelled mentally "did you hear me , get up Natsu " Lucy said again noticing that he is not moving, then she noticed he was sleeping "oh great " she said and bend over to poke him awake.

It was no use, the man s not moving a muscle , she was about to give up, and just sleep on the damn floor , but luck was apparently not on her side, her foot slipped on something , she did not even want to think what it was, and she ended up in an awkward position next, or more on top of Natsu. She was about to get up and walk away, but a hand found it's way to the middle of her back , holding her in and trapping her there as the man was sleeping.

"why me ? " she wondered before giving up and must falling asleep with the man..

TOMORROW-

Lucy woke up with before Natsu and she would have probably continued sleeping for a few more hours if it wasn't for the fact that certain someones head was stuck in her breasts "you pervert! " she yelled kicking him out of their 'bed' with a blush on her face

"Gees Luc' what was all that about ?" Natsu asked rubbing his head "it was for you being a stupid pervert! " she yelled at him "where is that flying cat ?" Lucy asked, she didn't see Happy yesterday since they left the guild "Happy, Pantherlily, and Carla , are all visiting the exeeds for the week, they left last night shortly after us " he told her making her nod " Natsu, am I going to regret asking for this, but where is the bathroom ? "Lucy asked dreading the answer "oh it's right there " Natsu said pointing at small doors, she didn't notice before "oh , thanks, could you go to the guild and ask Mira for some clothes and other necessities ?" Lucy asked .

"What would you need besides clothes ?" Natsu asked with a dumb look in his eyes making Lucy blush "a lot of stuff! Now go ! " Lucy yelled "psh what ever weirdo "Natsu said leaving .

Lucy did all she could with herself in the bathroom, she wondered how could Natsu not even brush his teeth before going, but hey, she was in Anime, nothing in it was she was finished with bathroom , she realized she was starving, she looked for some food here and there, she almost gave up , not finding anything for a while , but then she spotted something with the corner of her eye , looking closer she found exactly what she was looking for, it was mostly fish, but she found some other, edible stuff.

she took what she could and plopped on the hammock again , she could do nothing but eat here, there was no source of entertainment anywhere , so she just ate, suddenly she felt a piercing pain flood her every sense ,it was so bad, she tried to get up, but lost her balance and fell face first on the floor, she couldn't hear anything and her vision was going blurry , then everything was black ...

Natsu still didn't get why girls needed more stuff then guys, but when Mira gave him her devils look he knew it was time to shut up and do as said , he saw Gajeel there too, he was actually blushing, psh what a wuss , so Natsu after getting the stuff he needed and eating at the guild, and being forced to bring food to Lucy too, he was on his way back , he opened the door and found Lucy on the floor "weirdo "he muttered but then looking closer noticed something was off .

"yo, Lucy wake up " he said shaking the poor girl like a rag doll ,"I know what will wake you up " Natsu said setting his setting his hand on fire and inching it closer to her face, after he was sure that if he got any closed he would hurt her he gave up, well he accidentally set her top on fire that is, and after her not waking up and him not knowing what to do with the fire he made, he took a bucket of water and poured it all on Lucy .

Lucy jumped awake , she was wet and cold, and the cause of that was sitting next to her with a sheepish look on his face, she looked down noticing her top was half way burned, and that her entire upper half was drenched .

"you idiot, what is wrong with you, Lucy kick~" she yelled kicking Natsu away, she noticed the bag on the floor and grabbed it, running for the bathroom and locking the door "what an idiot " she sighed as she took of her ruined clothes making herself a nice bubble bath and trying to relax. After she was sure her temper was settled and she was clean, she dressed herself and got out seing Natsu sitting on the floor with his legs crossed , he actually looked sorry for what he did .

"Luc' I... " he started but she cut him off "just don't do it again " she said and he gave her one of her unique smiles , that made her smile too "I'm going to get some shut eye now " Lucy said making herself comfortable on the hammock . Few minutes later Lucy was sound asleep , and Natsu took that as an opportunity to go to sleep himself. he sneaked in the hammock next to Lucy falling asleep almost instantly.

A/N yes I know, short and so not worth the long wait , but if you wanted a new chapter all you had to do was ask people , so all you Nalu fans out there that read this chapter tell me what I should add or change it would be super helpful . So if you can leave a review, if you can't that is ok too, thank you all for reading ..

TalesOfDragonFairy~


End file.
